Moss Torch
Moss Torches are luminaires that can be placed on floors, walls or ceilings to light up areas and will look a little different depending to how they have been placed. Torches can be rotated in all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. When rotated individually, the torches will keep their original look that has been defined by where they have been placed first. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" by typing "r" as usual, but when more torches of the stack are being placed with this predefined rotation, they will change their look depending on the rotated angle. Moss Torches are a good choice for beginners, since they are easy to make from raw materials (Wood and Moss from Ashenwood trees) that can be found early in the game after spawning in Woodlands. Even though Moss Torches illuminate less blocks than Coal Torches (and such they are less "bright") it is advised to not waste Coal early in the game for stacks of Coal Torches, but to rather use some Coal for the much needed Stone Mining Cells first of all. Moss Torches can be crafted from a starting-recipe that you can find in your crafting menu (to open with "q" as the default key or by clicking on "crafting" in the top left corner of your inventory/bag) when starting to play Creativerse on any gameworld. To craft 8 Moss Torches, you'll need: * 1x Moss either taken from birch-like Ashenwood trees in Woodlands, Grassland, valleys of Mountains, or from Weepwood trees in Swamplands (no Power Cell required) * 1 block of Wood (except for corrupted wood) or Log. 45-90 blocks of Cragwood can often be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn in dark places on surface blocks during the night Crafting (or finding) Moss Torches is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Coal Torches. Alternatively, Moss Torches can be found in Stone Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on blocks of the Fossil layer underground (in Caves), mainly on Bedrock or Limestone; and these torches can as well be occasionally obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from ordinary blue Keepas. Like all other torches and items with open fire in Creativerse, Moss Torches too will infinitely burn after being placed and never go out. Moss Torches cannot be switched off nor can they be wired to activation devices. You can place a number of Moss Torches (and any other objects with open flames) next to each other into cold environments and stand on one of them to make the cold meter go down and such keep your player character from taking cold damage, since the torches emit heat. In areas that have been lit properly, no Treasure Chests nor aggressive Night Creatures will spawn. Moss Torches (as well as Coal Torches, Bungalow Torches, Arctek Torches and Grand Arctek Torches) will not hinder player characters nor Creatures to walk over or stand in the exact same space that the torches take up. That's why you can use torches to create air bubbles under water that will help your player character to survive under water. However, neither solid blocks nor liquids can take up the same space as these torches. Lamps like Wood Burning Lamps, LEDs or Arctek Lanterns will not allow player characters nor Creatures to walk through them though and can block entrances. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Moss Torches next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Savannah, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Moss Torches emit heat as well, so placing several Moss Torches or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Moss Torches safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats, where the Moss Torches will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Category:Crafted Category:Lighting Category:Torches Category:Open Flames Category:Hot